<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These thighs only for select guys by catefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698363">These thighs only for select guys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catefish/pseuds/catefish'>catefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lovers' Quarrel, M/M, Maid Cafes, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, They're really horny okay, Well not really, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catefish/pseuds/catefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix does not know why he let himself agree to this.</p><p>He should be back in the gym preparing for regionals. </p><p>Instead, he’s wearing a rented suit, serving people idiotic enough to throw their money at the stupidest establishment in the whole university. </p><p> </p><p>Or in which Felix tries to avoid Dimitri by working at a Maid Café, and things obviously don't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These thighs only for select guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Idk how this happened but here's a sad attempt at some spice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix does not know why he let himself agree to this.</p><p>He <em>should</em> be back in the gym preparing for regionals. </p><p>Instead, he’s wearing a rented suit, serving people idiotic enough to throw their money at the stupidest establishment in the whole university. </p><p>Sylvain just had to remind him that he owed him one tiny favor instead of working overtime to cover the hours he’ll be missing for his three day date. </p><p>A lazy whore. </p><p>That’s what he is. </p><p>Sylvain didn’t even bother explaining anything to him. He just gave him a solid pat on the back, and a three sentence tip consisting of <em>“Just smile and wink, Felix. Smile and wink. And don’t forget to jut your ass out a bit, the ladies love that.”</em></p><p>Why Mercedes thought it would be a good idea to hire Sylvain was something that continued to escape him. </p><p>It was already a few hours into Sylvain’s shift, and Felix’s patience has been tested more times than he can count. </p><p>The first hour in particular was a nightmare. Apparently, several people caught wind of Felix working Sylvain’s shift, and naturally those nosy and curious enough to drop by flocked to him like he was a five-course meal spread on some silver platter. He not only had to serve their orders but also <em>entertain</em> them with his <em>personality</em>. </p><p>He doesn’t understand what’s so enjoyable about talking to <em>him</em> of all people. </p><p>He made it clear that he does not even want to be here, and it’s not like they’ll get anything other than cutting insults from him anyway. </p><p>He’d rather go back to training than deal with whatever gossip they sought to extract from him. </p><p>The worst of it all was when one of his <em>dear</em> customers asked for a picture of him with a ridiculous cat filter on. Dorothea persistently prodded him to look into her camera as she and Ingrid cooed over Felix’s face on her screen. </p><p>
  <em>“Can you say nyaaaa~  for us, Felix?”</em>
</p><p>He drew the line over selcas. </p><p>(Which, apparently, was just another stupider word for <em>selfie</em>.)</p><p>Naturally, Felix quickly turned around to make his escape but Dorothea was quicker, managing to snap one quick shot of Felix with a triumphant cheer.</p><p>That fucking picture will haunt him for the rest of his days.</p><p>He fucking hated Sylvain. </p><p>“Awww, come on Felix. Just one teeny, <em>tiny</em> picture. You know I won’t share it with anyone!” Annette had come over to the café to help out, preventing would-be customers from attempting to monopolize Felix’s time. </p><p>Felix owed her big time. </p><p>“Pretty, pretty please? I won’t even send it to Dimitri, I swear!” Annette begged as she held up her phone, big blue eyes staring up at him in plea. </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Felix gave Annette a reluctant nod to which he was awarded with an excited squeal.  </p><p>Felix quickly averted his gaze as Annette snapped her much coveted picture. Felix could see Annette’s eyes literally twinkling as she looked at the picture with glee. </p><p>“Thanks Felix! I’ll treasure it.” Annette spoke as she held onto her phone like it was some precious treasure. “Still, it makes me a bit sad Dimitri won’t be able to see it.”</p><p>“He deserves it.” Felix retorted, annoyance flaring after hearing Dimitri’s name. </p><p>Felix and Dimitri are having what normal people would call a “break.” </p><p>Not a break-up but a break.</p><p>It all started when Dimitri had come over for dinner at Felix’s apartment. It was a Saturday night, and it had been a while since they met up in the other’s apartment. With thesis and training going on, there was little time for dates and other forms of quality time between them.</p><p>Naturally, after a week of no physical affection, Dimitri, touch- starved as he was, snapped the moment Felix decided to unbutton the top of his shirt, exposing the appetizing, unmarked flesh of his collarbone, a week of pent up sexual frustration bursting out as he reached out to rip off Felix’s shirt off his chest. </p><p>Things went as what would be expected from two sexually frustrated adults. </p><p>Unfortunately, since they were too busy getting lost in each other, they forgot that it was a <em>Saturday</em>.</p><p>Saturdays meant that Felix’s father, Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, in all his fatherly glory, would be visiting to drop off some groceries for his youngest son, just like any doting father would. </p><p>So as Dimitri was pushing himself inside Felix, with Felix lying naked as the day he was born on the living room floor, the front door flung open, revealing a shocked father carrying several bags of meat, dumplings and mayonnaise.</p><p>Rodrigue immediately bade the boys farewell, slammed the door shut, dropped the groceries and told them to use protection.  </p><p>All in that order. </p><p>Needless to say, their night ended as quickly as it started. </p><p>Saturdays at his apartment were now tainted with humiliation. Felix swore he could feel his own dick shrink just from the thought of it, dampening the small embers of his libido into nothing.</p><p>Felix could no longer look his father in the eye whenever he visited, his hands itching to push him out of the door every time he stepped onto his flat. </p><p>The same went for Dimitri.</p><p>Whenever he looked at him, even during practice, all he could remember was that humiliating night. </p><p>It was Dimitri’s fault for not keeping it in his pants. </p><p>Now, Felix had been avoiding Dimitri for a week, ignoring his calls and texts, and purposely rushing first to the showers whenever football practice ended, intent on not giving Dimitri a chance to even approach him. </p><p>He’s not mad at him, per sé.</p><p>He just needed time to forget about that one Saturday of his life.</p><p>And in order to do that, he has to avoid any living reminder of it.</p><p>And that included Dimitri. </p><p>Though Felix was reluctant to accept Sylvain’s request, he knew he needed the distraction. </p><p>Anything was better than thinking about getting walked in on by his own father as he laid on his sofa watching reruns of old movies. </p><p>And at the very least, Annette was nice enough to agree to keep him company for his shifts.</p><p>“Aww, Felix. I’m pretty sure Dimitri misses you. And I’m sure you miss him too. Why not just make up with him already?” Annette was one of the few people Felix could openly talk to. He knew that Annette would never judge him for whatever he said, and neither would she tease him for the rest of his life for it. </p><p>She truly was a blessing. </p><p>“He needs to learn to restrain himself.” Felix countered, setting down another plate of dessert on their table. Felix does not know how Annette could tolerate such a nauseating amount of sweetness. </p><p>“But you do know it takes two to tango, Felix.” Annette said as she took another bite of her peach sorbet. </p><p>Flustered, Felix grumbled under his breath, conceding as red flushed his whole face. Remembering where they were, Felix immediately looked around the café, wary that someone might have heard their conversation.</p><p>“Keep your voice down.” Felix warned, whispering lowly. </p><p>“Sorry.” Annette offered him a small smile in consolation. </p><p>With a tired sigh, Felix sat across Annette, slumping in his chair as he wished for all this to be over. </p><p>He still had a little over 2 days of working in this café. However, even just a few hours of working here had already drained him. </p><p>At least the worst part of the first day was over with most of the customers returning back to their dorms and apartments or even moving to cafés that are open until late at night. </p><p>The rest of the day’s shift should go smoothly. </p><p>Or so Felix thought.</p><p>As Felix was bemoaning his wasted time in this café, the very person he was seeking to avoid walked through the café’s glass doors, wearing a matching rented suit. A surprised look etched on his face the moment he spotted Felix. </p><p>“Felix?” Dimitri carefully called out his name as he neared Felix and Annette’s table. </p><p>Felix jumped in his seat as he heard his boyfriend’s voice. </p><p><em>‘Well, fuck.’</em> Felix resisted the urge to stab his fork through the table. </p><p>“Dimitri!” Annette waved at him, gesturing him to come over, and throwing a wink at Felix.</p><p>Felix wanted to bury himself in the ground or even run out of the café and never look back, just anything to get away from the living reminder of his humiliation.  </p><p>Even so, Felix chanced a glance at his boyfriend, and immediately regretted it right after. The suit should be illegal for how well it suited Dimitri. From how it accented his broad shoulders, down to the slight emphasis on his trim waist. A blush quickly crept up Felix’s face as he took in the sight. </p><p>Remembering what he <em>should</em> be doing. Felix shook his head, trying to erase the lewd thoughts that decided to creep into his mind. </p><p>He was avoiding him.</p><p>And, fuck, now the memories of that Saturday started to pour in, turning the pink blush on Felix’s cheeks into a fierce red. </p><p>“Oh hello, Annette.” Dimitri smiled as he pulled out a seat from another table. “Mercedes told me you would be here.”</p><p>“Oh Felix, I hope the work wasn’t too much for you. I know you dislike being around too many people at once.” Mercedes placed a comforting on his back, her soft voice a stark contrast to the colorful, scathing thoughts that ran through Felix’s mind.</p><p>He has to get out of here. If he stayed any longer, he might just stab a certain someone and be arrested for murder. </p><p> But he can’t leave the café undermanned without feeling guilty. </p><p>After all, it was Mercedes’s business. </p><p>“It’s fine. I can handle it.” Felix gritted out, averting his face away from Dimitri. </p><p>“As long as you’re sure, Felix.” Mercedes gave him a small smile as she made her way to the café’s counter. </p><p>“I already told you before. It’s no problem.” Felix swore he could feel Dimitri’s eyes on him, and judging by the expression on Annette’s face, the tension between them was undeniable. </p><p>“Oh! By the way,” Mercedes happily called out from behind the counter. “Dimitri offered to help out as well so you don’t have to overwork yourself, Felix. We have enough hands on this café now with you two here.” </p><p>Felix turned over to glare at Dimitri, his boyfriend giving him a sheepish smile in return. </p><p>He only had 3 hours left before he can leave for the day.</p><p>He needed a break.</p><p>But he can still do the rest of Sylvain’s shifts, regardless of his boyfriend’s presence. </p><p>Felix was tough enough for it.</p><p>“Felix—“ Dimitri started. </p><p>“You better not be here because Sylvain told you I’d be here.” Felix spat. If he finds out that Sylvain orchestrated this, he will make sure that the man will no longer see the light of day. </p><p>“I assure you. Sylvain had nothing to do with this.” Dimitri explained.</p><p>“Fine, then. Say your piece.” Felix crossed his arms as he waited for his answer. </p><p>“Mercedes was the one who approached me for help. I merely agreed because I knew Sylvain would be out for a few days. I had no idea you would be working Sylvain’s shifts.” Dimitri spoke with sincerity. Felix could see Dimitri’s hand twitching, as if he was stopping himself from reaching out. </p><p>“Even so, the break still stands, Dimitri.” Felix stated firmly. Felix was not going give in easily, no matter how much he wanted to. “And it will continue until you learn restraint.” </p><p>“Need I remind you that you were the one telling me not to stop.” Dimitri shot back, shaking his head at Felix’s words, Felix’s face immediately erupting into an embarrassing shade of red.</p><p>“Um guys, I’m right here. Don’t you guys think that’s too much information?” Annette quipped, wary of the tension escalating any further, and any more unwanted information being shared. </p><p>Felix took pity on Annette, and stood up from his seat, moving towards the other tables to clean. </p><p>“Whatever.” He can do this. “Just don’t get in my way, Dimitri.”</p><p>“As you wish, Felix.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Afternoons were apparently the busiest time at the café.</p><p>Customer after customer went in through the glass doors almost every half hour. </p><p>But everything was to be expected since weekends were very special days for the café. </p><p>Every weekend, Mercedes would pick out two themes from a straw hat. These themes dictated how the café would be decorated, and how the staff would dress for the whole weekend. </p><p>It was an event Mercedes’s café was famous for. </p><p>And today, by the luck of the draw, was switch day, which meant that some staff would now be wearing butler outfits while the others would be wearing maid outfits. </p><p>A <em>switch</em>.</p><p>Felix can’t believe he’s actually doing this.</p><p>He walked around in what would be considered as the peak embodiment of some person’s closeted kinks. </p><p>The dress itself was nothing revealing. The dress was a nice classic black, puffed sleeves reaching until his wrists, and ending with a light frill. It flared at his waist, the hem ending a little above his white thigh high clad knees. Over it, he wore a decently frilly white apron, a notepad placed inside one of its pockets. Mercedes had also pleaded with him to let his hair down, to which Felix grudgingly agreed. He let his hair loose, allowing the ends to rest comfortably on his shoulders.</p><p>To complete the look, Mercedes placed a matching headband on his head, admiring her work as she adjusted it until it was perfect. </p><p>Felix wanted to rip everything off along with the heads of those who had dared to snap a photo of him as they ate through their meal.</p><p>But he was better than that.</p><p>Some piece of cloth, and several digital photos will not defeat Felix Hugo Fraldarius.</p><p>And besides, it was not only him who was suffering.</p><p>Walking around in similar attire was Dimitri. Felix does not how Mercedes managed to find a dress that fitted the man. Regardless, Dimitri in a maid outfit was kind of…cute.</p><p>He never imagined that today would be the day he would use the word cute to describe his boyfriend in a maid’s dress. </p><p>But to Felix’s surprise, Dimitri was handling the customers pretty well. He was polite in his actions, and sweet with his words. He served them with a smile on his face, and patience for their requests, undeterred by embarrassment or shyness.</p><p>He even agreed to take several pictures with them.</p><p>To be honest, it seemed like he was having a pretty good time.</p><p>
  <em>Too good of a time.</em>
</p><p>A wicked thought suddenly popped into Felix’s mind. </p><p>Felix could feel a smirk plastering itself on his face just at the idea of it. </p><p>At the back of his mind, Felix couldn’t help but think Sylvain was rubbing off on him.</p><p>Unfortunately, Felix was not informed of the café’s special event, which meant that aside from the clothes he wore on his way to the café, he had no other clothes to wear underneath the dress.</p><p>He was wearing nothing but his underwear. </p><p>The very kind that Dimitri <em>liked</em>.</p><p>The type that accentuated the curve of his ass, and hugged the meat of his thighs tight.<br/>
 <br/>
<em>He was going to ruin Dimitri’s friendly streak.</em></p><p>Consider it as his punishment for embarrassing him right in front of his father. </p><p>Dimitri was seated in the corner of the café, entertaining some customers as he listened to their stories attentively. From where he’s standing, he could see the way Dimitri glanced at him every now and then, his interest evident in his expression.</p><p>
  <em>‘Perfect.’</em>
</p><p>Knowing Dimitri was just right behind him, and knowing that no one else would notice, Felix leaned his body forward just a little bit more than necessary as he set down Annette’s order, allowing the back of his skirt to lift up, leaving an ample view of his milky thighs, and a tease of his underwear. </p><p>Somewhere behind him, he heard the telltale sound of glass shattering, signaling Felix that his plan had worked.</p><p>Thankfully, Annette was too engrossed in her book to notice anything strange. The only thing that could give Felix away was the blush that adorned his cheeks.</p><p>Behind him, Felix could hear Dimitri sputter out apologies to his guests, flustered and stumbling all over his words as he rushed to clean the mess he created. </p><p><em>‘Serves him right.’</em> Felix knew he was being petty but so what? He’s allowed to be.</p><p>Knowing how successful his plan was, Felix was determined to do this for the rest of their shifts. </p><p>And so Felix’s games began, and Dimitri’s suffering started.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Felix was standing behind the counter, waiting for Mercedes to plate his customer’s order. As Mercedes focused on her work, Dimitri arrived carrying a tray of used of plates, on his way to place them beside the sink for washing. </p><p>Seizing the opportunity, Felix moved towards the sink as if he was about to wash his hands, positioning himself in such a way that Dimitri had no choice but to place himself behind him as he waited for Felix to finish.</p><p>The moment Dimitri stood behind his back, Felix stepped back, grinding his ass into his crotch, letting Dimitri savor it before immediately pulling away, earning him an undignified yelp from his surprised boyfriend. </p><p>Felix definitely felt hardness brush against his ass.</p><p>Dimitri was lucky that the dress hid it pretty well.</p><p>“F-felix!” Dimitri squeaked, the plates on his tray clattering.</p><p>“What?” Felix asked, raising a brow at his boyfriend’s expression.</p><p>“Y-you—!” His boyfriend stammered, a beautiful red flush painted his face.</p><p>“Whatever it is, just save it. I have more important things to deal with than blubbering around with you.” Felix spoke bluntly, masking his antics under a calm facade. </p><p>“But Felix!”</p><p>“Save it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was now the last day of their shift at Mercedes’s café, and Felix was about to make the most of it.  </p><p>Dimitri had caught on to his antics quickly yesterday, even resorting to fighting back in his own way. </p><p>Felix was certainly not dumb enough not to notice the way Dimitri’s hand brushed over the top of his thighs whenever he passed by, and the way Dimitri blew a puff of air against his ear when he was near. </p><p>They had been dancing around each other the past two days, waiting for the other to finally snap and submit. </p><p>Felix did not intend for this to become a competition.</p><p>He was the one teasing, <em>not Dimitri</em>.</p><p>And yet, here he was starting to become hot and bothered the more they brushed past each other in public.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me you guys are really fighting now.” Annette’s hands wrung against each other, her eyes glistening with concern. </p><p>“It’s nothing, Annette.” Felix reassured Annette, partly relieved that she still hasn’t noticed anything off. </p><p>“As long as you’re sure.” Felix was grateful for Annette’s concern but he’d rather spare her the details, and not explain that he was in the middle of some sex driven competition with his boyfriend. </p><p>It was a Sunday today, and that meant there were fewer customers than usual which meant that Felix can pull out all the stops, and make Dimitri beg or at the very least have him nurse a very uncomfortable boner by the end of their shift. </p><p>He was not going to let himself lose to Dimitri of all people. </p><p>Currently, his competitor was innocently wiping the dishes, still clad in his maid costume, unaware that his boyfriend had concocted a three part plan resulting in his loss.</p><p>Felix was going to win this. </p><p>Since Mercedes had requested that Felix let his hair down for the time being, Felix knew that Dimitri sorely missed the view of his exposed neck. He would often catch him looking at his hair longingly, probably wishing Felix would tie it up once again. </p><p>With this knowledge in hand, Felix knew what he had to do to catch Dimitri’s undivided attention. </p><p>Armed with a white ruffled hair tie that Annette gifted to him, Felix stood before one of the tables as if to clear it, strategically facing away from Dimitri. </p><p>Even from afar, Felix could feel Dimitri’s eyes on him, watching his every move. Felix, as inconspicuously as possible, took hold of his hair, lifting it up to tie it into his signature ponytail. </p><p>He heard the clatter of dishes from behind him. A smile immediately tugged at his lips at the sound.</p><p>Dimitri was just too easy to please.</p><p>Boldly, Felix turned around and locked eyes with his boyfriend, challenging him, taunting him. </p><p>Dimitri looked back with the same amount of intensity. </p><p>This was going to be fun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Felix.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Please stop.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Please.” </p><p>“Suffer.”</p><p>“<em>Felix</em>.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Hours later, Felix could see that Dimitri was at his wit’s end. The more Felix teased, and the more Dimitri teased back, the more their arousal grew. </p><p>Dimitri was getting antsy, his hands toyed with his dress as if to stave off his urge to grab Felix. Felix, on the other hand, tried to hide his similar urges, avoiding Dimitri for the rest of the day.  </p><p>Soon enough, Mercedes thanked them for their hard work, informing them that their shift was finally over, signaling the end of their competition. </p><p>Victory never tasted so sweet.</p><p>Mercedes and Annette went on ahead, telling them that they had their Sunday book club to go to. She pointed them to the employee changing room before leaving the two to their own devices.</p><p>Deciding it was high time to get out of this get up, Felix was the first to walk to the changing room, followed intently by Dimitri. </p><p>The moment Felix stepped into the room, Dimitri pushed him against the wall, caging him with his body, catching Felix off guard. </p><p>Electric blue met fiery amber.</p><p>For a while, they merely stared at each other. </p><p>The air was thick with anticipation as the two waited with bated breath for the other to make a move. </p><p>Dimitri was the first to make contact, a gentle hand tipping Felix’s face up, allowing Dimitri to lean his forehead against Felix’s as he tried to compose himself, blue eye blown wide, helplessly betraying his desire. From this close, Felix could feel the heat emanating from Dimitri’s body ghosting over his skin, arousal steadily pooling low in Felix’s body. </p><p>Having Dimitri this close was dizzying. </p><p>He can’t help but take notice of the way Dimitri’s hand traced his side. His hand pressed itself firmly against his side, molding against the contours of his figure. Slowly but surely, Dimitri’s hand started moving lower and lower until it reached his waist, allowing his hand to rest comfortably against his hip, steadily holding him against the wall as if preventing his escape. </p><p>Dimitri continued to press even closer, pinning Felix back flat to the wall, and closing the distance between their bodies once and for all. </p><p>Wanting Dimitri even closer, Felix wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders, pressing his chest firmly against his, warmth pooling where their bodies met. One hand softly cupped the back of Dimitri’s head, urging Dimitri to bend down and meet his lips with his. </p><p>Without a moment’s thought, Dimitri leaned down, pressing his lips against Felix’s with urgency. </p><p>It was downright <em>gratifying</em>. </p><p>Dimitri’s lips were warm and wet against his, his tongue swiped impatiently at the seam of his lips.  With a relieved moan, Felix obliged, letting Dimitri in, allowing Dimitri the opportunity to explore every inch of him.   </p><p>Soon enough, they were panting against each other’s mouth, every kiss teeming with impatience and desire, every touch leaving them with a gasp. Dimitri devoured Felix’s mouth with an unbridled hunger, seeking to taste every little thing that Felix offered. Felix answered with same amount of urgency, weaving his hands into Dimitri’s locks, pulling whenever Dimitri nipped playfully at his lower lip.  </p><p>Oh, how he missed this.</p><p>As they reacquainted themselves with each other’s lips, their hands roamed over each other desperately, squeezing and feeling the contours of each other’s bodies, finding those places which made the other gasp. Dimitri let his hands cup the curve of Felix’s ass to which Felix answered with a loud moan of his name, pushing Felix’s hips firmer against his, as he ground his hardness against Felix’s thigh.  </p><p>“I missed you so much, Felix.”</p><p>“I missed you too.”</p><p>Suddenly, kissing each other wasn’t enough. </p><p>They needed to get even closer. </p><p>They needed to feel the heat of each other’s skin.  </p><p>Felix absolutely could not take it anymore.</p><p>So he hooked one leg over Dimitri’s waist, pulling Dimitri closer as he ground his arousal against his. Dimitri groaned at the feeling, allowing his hands to slip under Felix’s dress, each one hooking underneath his thighs with a gratuitous squeeze as he allowed Felix to wrap his legs around his waist. </p><p>Dimitri’s hands roamed all over Felix’s thighs, appreciating the shape and thickness of them, groaning his appreciation into Felix’s mouth. His fingers tugged at the ends of his thigh high socks, dragging them down ever so slowly as if savoring the opportunity.</p><p>“<em>Fuck.</em> Dimitri, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“Please what, Felix?”</p><p>“<em>Just fuck—</em>“</p><p>The door to the changing room slammed open.</p><p>Ashe stood before them, eyes comically wide, and red painted all over his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Ashe squeaked as he shut the door.</p><p>Awkward silence immediately followed as they stayed frozen in their position.</p><p>“We should head home.”</p><p>“Help me padlock the door?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you know, they totally borrowed the maid costume and never returned it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>